Te digo adiós
by Luna Andry
Summary: Después de sufrir por mucho tiempo su separación con Candy y pasar momentos terribles sólo, Terry sabe que tiene dejar ir todo lo ocurrido, dar vuelta a esa página de su vida y decir adiós definitivamente al amor de su juventud. Mini-fic completo.


_TE DIGO ADIÓS_

Las celebraciones de fin de año habían sido las más tristes que él pudiera recordar. La Víspera de Navidad la recibió en la sala del hospital; una sala totalmente vacía, fría y asfixiante. La mañana del 25 de diciembre lo había sorprendido dormido en una silla que le lastimó la espalda y el cuello. Todo el día tuvo un dolor que no lo dejó disfrutar ni del más mínimo placer que ofrece la vida. El cuerpo le dolía pero no era nada comparado con lo que su corazón sentía.

¡Qué vueltas daba la vida! Apenas unos días atrás era la persona más feliz de la Tierra porque ella visitaría la ciudad que le había dado tantas satisfacciones a él en tan poco tiempo. Pero todo se había ido a la basura desde aquel fatídico accidente en que su vida se había vuelto sombría, fría y asfixiante como aquella sala que ya había visitado tantas veces.

Al levantarse de la incómoda silla decidió bajar y tomar un té o tal vez un café. Se dirigió a las escaleras y fijó la mirada en los escalones donde todo había sucedido. Aún podía verla caminado dándole la espalda diciendo que se iba. Después, ella bajaba de prisa y él corría tras ella hasta aprisionarla en sus brazos.  
Habían pasado ya muchos días desde aquel suceso y cada vez que lo recordaba dolía más y la sensación de haberla tenido tan cerca desaparecía a cada instante, convirtiéndose todo en un vago recuerdo, en un sueño lejano. ¿La estaría olvidando tan pronto? No, imposible. ¿Estaría dejando de amarla? ¿La había amado? ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Claro que la amó! La amaba y la amaría siempre, como a nadie más.

Apretó los puños y borró por un momento el recuerdo de su separación hasta llegar a la cafetería del hospital. Tomó un té y pasó buena parte de la mañana de Navidad ahí, sólo hasta que la madre de Susana fue a buscarlo para decirle que debía ir a su casa a cambiarse y traer el regalo para su hija. Así qué no tuvo más remedio que ir a la habitación de Susana y hacerle compañía mientras su madre volvía. "No debemos dejarla sola" decía una y otra vez la madre desde que la actriz había intentado suicidarse.

Cuando entró en la habitación Susana exclamó su nombre emocionada y agradecida de que él todavía estuviera a su lado. Terry le sonrió con la boca pero el gesto no subió hasta sus ojos y la joven se dio cuenta, una vez más que él no era feliz a su lado.

-feliz Navidad Terry- sonrió Susana.

-lo mismo digo- dijo Terry tras un asentimiento de cabeza. Tomó una silla y la colocó al lado de la cama.

-toma; es para ti- dijo ella sacando un paquete de debajo de su almohada.

-no debiste molestarte. Yo no tengo nada para ti- dijo Terry tomando el paquete y siendo demasiado sincero.

-eso no importa- volvió a sonreír- espero te guste. Ábrelo por favor-

Terry rompió el papel de regalo y encontró una libreta forrada de piel en color café con su nombre grabado con letras doradas.

-puedes escribir en ella lo que desees- dijo Susana un tanto emocionada.

-¿de qué podría escribir?- preguntó Terry.

-de ti; de ti familia, tu trabajo. De Candy-

Escribir sobre Candy sería como sufrir una tortura. Escribir la noche que la conoció, el primer día que la había visto en la escuela. La primera vez que se habían hablado y no habían discutido, las tardes en la colina del colegio. Su risa, sus bromas, sus ojos, sus labios, su corazón, su bondad y su rebeldía. No, no debía escribir sobre ella. Sería un terrible error.

-gracias- dijo al fin.

La noche de Año Nuevo la había pasado en su departamento. Susana se lo pidió y aunque su madre no estuvo muy contenta con la decisión él agradeció ser liberado por unas horas del hospital y fue a su casa. Días atrás había comprado una botella de licor y la aprovechó esa fría y última noche del año.

Tomó un par de tragos y se sentó en el único sofá que había en la estancia. Tomó la libreta que le había regalado Susana y un bolígrafo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No sabría explicarlo. Pero en ese momento sintió ganas de escribir, de expresar lo que pasaba pe su mente o simplemente hacer un par de rayones y usar el regalo para no sentirse más culpable.

Hizo exactamente lo que no quería hacer: hablar de ella. Comenzó con una perfecta descripción de su primer encuentro. La fría noche a bordo del barco. Sus sentimientos sobre su madre y cómo ella lo había hecho olvidar por unos minutos la pena que sentía.

_"No sé si desde ese momento la amé. Pero si sé que desde ese momento ella cambió mi vida"  
_  
Con las últimas líneas de la primera vez que la había visto con el uniforme del San Pablo fue quedándose dormido hasta la mañana siguiente o hasta el año siguiente.  
Cuando despertó la libreta estaba tirada en el piso, el vaso vacío descansaba en una mesilla y él amanecía descansado después de muchos días de no dormir bien.

Un par de horas después volvió al hospital. La madre de Susana lo retó con la mirada por no haber llegado antes y la actriz lo recibió con gran emoción y una nueva noticia. Pronto saldría del hospital y podría continuar con su vida.

Los días fueron pasando y Susana fue dada de alta. Volvió a casa con su madre y se contrató a una enfermera para que ayudara a Susana en lo que fuera necesario. Terry regresó al teatro de tiempo completo y por las noches, al volver a su apartamento seguía su tarea de escribir sobre ella.

_"Escocia fue siempre uno de mis lugares favoritos. Mi padre, el duque me permitía ir ahí sólo siempre que quería. Disfrutaba del campo, del clima y la soledad. Escocia era el lugar perfecto para mí y cuando ella llegó ese verano el lugar se volvió aún mejor de lo que ya era.  
No sé si fue la temporada, la libertad, la aventura o la juventud lo que hicieron de esos días recuerdos inolvidables. Pero de algo estoy seguro mientras los días en Escocia transcurrían yo me enamoraba cada vez más de ella"  
_  
El primer mes del año terminó y Terry cumplió un año más de vida. Susana se había empeñado en hacer una cena para celebrar. Él aceptó por cortesía la idea y pasó la noche de su cumpleaños en casa de Susana y su madre charlando sobre muchos temas. Cuando la señora Marlow los dejó solos el nombre de Candy escapó de la boca de ella y Terry le contó lo que estaba haciendo con el regalo que le había dado.

-me alegra que la uses- dijo Susana-

-a mí también me alegra- fue lo último que dijo Terry antes de retirarse de la casa.

_"Mientras el barco se adentraba al océano y aumentaba la velocidad la escuché gritar mi nombre. Fue tan claro que aún pienso que fue real. Estaba tan seguro de que era ella que en ese momento quise volver al puerto, encontrarla y pedirle que viniera conmigo. Es claro que no lo hice. Ella no estaba ahí y yo no podía regresar ya" _

Febrero, marzo y abril se fueron rápidamente. La temporada de presentaciones llegaba a su fin y el talento de Terry se extinguía poco a poco. Una tarde había llegado a un ensayo con aliento a alcohol, el director lo reprendió y lo suspendió por una semana. Al principio no le importó el castigo y hasta aprovechó el tiempo para terminar de escribir lo que faltaba de su historia.

La libreta estaba a punto de terminarse, sólo quedaban unas cuantas páginas en blanco y en ellas tendría que escribir el final de su historia, de su vida. El final de su amor por ella. No, no podría haber un final, su historia no podía terminar así, no debía acabar de esa manera. Pero, ¿qué hacer?, ¿Buscarla?, ¿Dónde?, ¿dónde más?, ¡en su hogar! Sabía la dirección de memoria. Tenía que ir a verla y comenzar de nuevo a su lado o despedirse definitivamente de ella.

Al no tener ya nada más que perder dejó la ciudad del teatro y partió para Chicago, pero era una ciudad desconocida para él y no tuvo suerte en encontrar la casa de ella.

Cuando estuvo cerca de su destino no tuvo el valor suficiente para llamar a su puerta, escuchó unas risas que prevenían del interior del departamento y dio media vuelta para salir pronto del edificio.

Lo que hizo el resto del día nunca estaría claro en su mente; sólo cuando la tarde cayó él despertó de su letargo y se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba: un bar nada elegante pero si decente. Los pocos que estaban ahí lo miraron con lástima. Nadie se preocupó por él, sólo lo hizo la mano que lo había tumbado al suelo y que lo había despertado de la pesadilla en que vivía.  
Albert lo había golpeado tan duro que aún después de varios minutos su cara y su estómago le dolían todavía. Hablaron largo rato y Terry no se atrevía a preguntar por ella, pero Albert sabía lo que él necesitaba escuchar. Que ella estaba bien, que estaba superando todo lo ocurrido y que había continuado con su vida. Que no lo había olvidado, pero que tampoco se había dejado vencer por las circunstancias y que, aunque cada día fuera un reto más para ella siempre lo enfrentaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pidió que lo llevara a verla. Albert dudó pero aceptó con una condición; que sólo la vería, que no intentaría hablarle ni llamar su atención. Que sólo debía mirarla una vez más y que se marcharía con la seguridad que ella estaba bien y con la promesa hecha a su amigo que retomaría su carrera y su vida, porque eso era lo que Candy había hecho y él también debía hacer.

Tal como lo prometió, simplemente la miró de lejos. Ella sonreía como siempre lo hacía y ayudaba a todos los que la necesitaban. Había continuado con su vida; Albert tenía razón, no se había derrumbado ante lo sucedido y lucía como la mujer que había sido siempre. Lucía como la mujer que él habría querido tener a su lado; lucía como la mujer que había amado.

Verla una vez más cambió su vida. ¿Qué tenía ella que con sólo reír lo curaba de toda pena? Fuera lo que fuera deseaba con todo su corazón que nunca cambiara, deseaba que Candy siempre fuera de esa manera; fuerte, alegre, comprensiva y cariñosa; que entregara su amor a quien supiera pelear por él, que fuera feliz aunque sabía que con él nunca lo sería.

-gracias Albert- dijo a su viejo amigo cuando se despedían- no le digas que me has visto en este estado por favor- pidió sintiendo pena después de mucho tiempo.

-cuídate mucho Terry- respondió Albert- sí algún día me necesitas no dudes en venir a verme.

-gracias amigo. Espero que pronto recuerdes todo.

Cuando volvió a Nueva York lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Susana. Le hizo entender la situación por la que pasaba y le pidió perdón por no haber apreciado el sacrificio que había hecho por él al salvarle la vida. Contrario a lo que esperaba la joven actriz entendió todo, desde el amor que sentía por Candy hasta el gran dolor que le causaba su separación. Susana se disculpó una y mil veces diciendo que sí ella pudiera cambiar las cosas entre ellos, entre Candy y Terry lo haría con gusto porque lo menos que quería era ver a Terry sufriendo.

-Terry, yo no te exijo nada. Sé que la amas y si vas a buscarla y encuentras la felicidad a su lado yo no me interpondré más-

-no, lo nuestro ya fue- dijo Terry sereno aceptando su realidad- tengo que dejar ir todo esto que ha pasado y la mejor manera es continuar con mi vida.

Después de hablar con el director que le había dado la oportunidad de trabajar en el teatro y de que este le dijera que podía regresar a las tablas pero no con un personaje principal volvió a su casa y se decidió a escribir el final de su historia.

Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía,

No puedo olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.

No sé si me quisiste, no sé si te quería,

O tal vez nos quisimos, demasiado, los dos.

_"cuando me separé de mi madre aquella noche de invierno creí que no existía un dolor más grande que ese. Ella había dicho que nadie debía saber que yo era su hijo como si se tratara de un patán, de un vividor o un criminal del que nadie debía saber su origen. Siempre he sido un orgulloso y nunca acepto mis sentimientos frente a cualquier persona; en ese momento fingí que no me importaba pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo y de tantos golpes que he recibido debo aceptar que las palabras de mi madre me hirieron en lo más profundo de mi alma. Pero, todo cambió cuando te conocí a ti y sí, te hablo pensando que estás aquí sabiendo que no es así y que nunca podrá serlo, y ¿qué importa ya?, ¿qué importa si esta es la última vez que abro mi corazón hacia ti y te digo todo lo que una vez callé?_

_Tú cambiaste mi vida y me gustaría creer que yo cambié la tuya. Te digo que te amo y me pregunto si tú alguna vez me quisiste. Espero que lo hayas hecho y si no fue así tal vez ha sido lo mejor y no has sufrido todo lo que yo desde nuestra separación"_

Este cariño nuestro apasionado y loco,

Me lo metí en el alma, para quererte a ti.

No sé si te amé mucho, no sé si te amé poco,

Pero sé que nunca volveré a amar así.

_"quiero creer que te amé y que me amaste como nadie lo ha hecho. Quiero creer que nuestro cariño ha sido como ningún otro; y también quiero jurarte que nunca amaré como te amé a ti. Que por nadie sentiré la misma alegría que me recorría cada vez que te veía reír o cada vez que te veía llegar a nuestro lugar favorito. Por nadie sentiré la misma angustia que sentí esas veces que te vi llorar por tu pasado y con nadie me sentiré tan feliz como lo hacía contigo"_

_ "debo despedirme de ti y seguir adelante con mi vida como tú lo has hecho con la tuya. Pero antes de decirte adiós para siempre debo confesarte una cosa más; un sueño que tuve desde que llegué a Nueva York. Soñé una vida a tu lado, imaginé que algún día tendríamos una familia y que seríamos felices porque estaríamos juntos. Te visualicé cientos de veces siendo ya una mujer madura a mi lado y yo también me vi siendo un hombre que te daría lo mejor y que juntos nos haríamos felices compensando todo el tiempo perdido._

_No seguiré más, sé que nunca leerás esto pero no quiero atormentarte con mi débil corazón. Solo quiero seguir adelante y terminar de una vez por todas con todo este sufrimiento. Te digo adiós y, acaso con esta despedida / Mis mejores sueños mueren dentro de mí/ Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida/ Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti"_

* * *

_Hola, gracias por leer este fic. Hay un poema que me gusta mucho escrito por José Ángel Buesa, (Cienfuegos, Cuba 1910-Santo Domingo, República Dominicana, 1982) fue un poeta romántico con un claro tono de melancolía a través de toda su obra poética, que es primordialmente elegíaca. Se le ha llamado el "poeta enamorado". Ha sido considerado como el más popular de los poetas en la Cuba de su época. Su popularidad se debía en gran parte a la claridad y profunda sensibilidad de su obra. -de acuerdo con Wikipedia- pueden encontrar estos versos bajo el nombre de "POEMA DE LA DESPEDIDA"_

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
